


Dangerous Flowers

by JaliceCookie



Category: Horseland (Cartoon)
Genre: Angora - Freeform, Friendship, Horseland - Freeform, Kitten, Pain, Past, Shep - Freeform, teeny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: There is a Reason why Angora is so mean and cold towards Teeny. The Cat would anything just to protect Teeny - anything.
Kudos: 5





	Dangerous Flowers

If you had to describe the only Cat from Horseland with one word, spitefully would fit wonderfully.

Because Angora was not a cuddly cat, who senses when the People and Animals around her had a bad day, who wants to donate with her closeness and a benevolent purring defiance and is ´loved´and get comfort from her.

No, it is best not to approach the Cat when she is cleaning, sleeping or laying around Horseland. She is a very idiosyncratic animal and hates it, when people come up with the ridiculous idea that they could pick her up and cuddle with her.

Zoey and Chloe got a few unsightly scratches when they first came across Angora.

She knew how to fight back and would use her claws every time she needs it.

She wasn't the typical Cat and she was proud of that.

"Angora? Are you coming to play with me? I think the kids left a ball near the stables. It will be a lot of fun?"

Teeny´s squeaky voice disturbed her beauty sleep.

Couldn't that annoying little Pig go away and annoy someone else?

Didn't she see that she shouldn't disturb cats while sleeping?

So the older one didn't answer and pretended to be asleep. Who was interested in playing with a stupid ball? That was a human thing - or something for the farm dog Shep.

But she and a ball? No, Trine wouldn't experience that. To Angora’s chagrin, the little piggy was very persistent and repeated the question again.

"No - not my type spending an Afternoon", grumbled Angora, turning around on the straw to find a more comfortable position - but she didn't expect Teeny to jump on the straw bale as well.

Angora hunched after jumping up and glared at the Pig.

  
"What do you not understand in the Word no interest?! Get out and annoy someone else Teeny . I'm not interested in a stupid ball game", Angora grumbled annoyed and jumped from the hay to find a quieter corner somewhere outside.

Actually, she had hoped that the Stables would be quiet, where everyone was outside with the horses - but then she had made the calculation without Teeny.

The soft steps of the pig's hooves signaled Angora, that Teeny was closely following her, but she ignored it.

At some point the steps became quieter and the cat was glad, that Teeny understood it and finally left her alone. Angora believed that at least until heard, how Teeny spoke to herself and Angora heard that sentence very clear.

"Oh they look delicious. I bet they're healthy and good Flowers"

An alarm bell rang in Angora and before she knew what she was doing, her paws carried her back to Trine, who was standing over a few flowers in the grass trying to taste them.

Angora herself did not know where she suddenly got this strength from, but she dived at Trine and gave her a hit with her Paw without extending her claws - it was enough that Teeny got a big shock.

"Are you out of your mind Teeny! Do you want to poison yourself damn! Don't eat everything you think would be good for you!", Angora snapped angrily and Teeny wanted to start a protest, but Angora didn't even let her say a word. She raised her paw again and extended her claws - which caused Teeny to panic.

"Leave her alone Angora!"

Suddenly Shep had stood protectively in front of Teeny and growled at Angora, which the Cat only replied to an aggressive hiss.

  
"What would you have done Shep, if she ate some poisonous food because it looked nice! Something like Cyclamen Flowers maybe!", Angora said full of hate and hissed at both Shep and Trine, who was hiding behind Shep anxiously before Angora left to run away.

She ran far from the Property that belonged to Horseland. Had it been so wrong that she had wanted to give Teeny a warning? For her naivety and the Danger she had exposed? .

What would have happened if the Pig with the lovable pink bow had actually eaten something of the cyclamen Flowers?

She just wanted to protect her. She wanted to protect Trine from making a mistake that could end the animal's life faster, than you could have informed the Vet.

Maybe she would understand if Angora gave her a big scratch with her claw. It worked for Zoey and Chloe as well. So why don´t try it with Teeny?

"Angora?"

She had sat dawn onto an old fence, sitting elegantly on the broken wood as always, watching with coldness, as Shep was now approaching her.

Of course he had had to run after her. Should she expect a speech now, how wrong it was to scare Teeny?

"If you want to tell me how scared Teeny is now, you can head straight back, Shep! I don't need your advice or speech how rude i was", said Angora arrogantly.

"You scared her a lot Angora. And I wonder what got into you. You have never wanted to attack any of us with your Claws. Why now?", Chef inquired and the Collie was worried.

He had known Angora for a while as well as her moods. But it has never been so extreme and he wanted to know if there was more behind that moment.

"You wouldn't care, Shep! It's not your business - leave me alone", he heard only in response from Angora.

"If you behave impossible, i make it to my business Angora", said Shep, sitting in front of the part of the fence on which Angora was sitting on.

"I don't want Teeny to make a mistake, that could end her life! I would do anything for her protection Shep!", Angora brought out agitated and the panic in her green eyes Shep never seen before.

Then suddenly Angora jumped off the fence, sat in front of the Shep and there was grief reflected in the cat's face - something the Shep had never seen about Angora.

"Do you know someone who made this mistake Angora?", asked Chef carefully. An affirmative nod was Angora's answer.

"It was months before I came to Horseland. Before Will and Bailey got me out of this Shelter..." - and so Angora started to tell a story of what she has kept so far away for years.....

_It was a sunny afternoon, the Nature around the Country House, in the large garden of which the proud Turkish Angora cat had lay down to enjoy the warm sun, was peacefull._

_Her Owners would come home later and bring the best food for them, just like a luxury cat deserves it._

_The world belonged to her and her owners let her feel it every day - Angora's life was absolutely perfect._

_"Mooomy? May I catch the butterfly? May I? May I? Please?"_

_She opened her green Eyes and looked at one of her young Kittens, who had not yet acquired new owners , before yawning wearily. The Garden was fenced, big enough and if these little Kitten wanted to go exploring, it should._

_After all, the only kitten that was still with Angora was now 1 year old. She didn't have to run after her all the time and somewhere Angora was happy about it._

_She loved all her kittens so much - at some point you had to let go of your children and it took a while for Angora to start enjoying her Freedom again._

_"As long as you don't climb the fence Ava - but let me keep sleeping a little bit longer yes?", commented Angora and watched the little kitten run around the big garden with such joy and motivation, looking for butterflies to catch . Meanwhile, Angora would return to the land of Dreams._

_"Momy look there are pretty flowers - they smell so great"_

_It seemed to Angora, that she had only slept ten minutes before Ava stood in front of her again and toled her about the many flowers that were in the Garden._

_"Our owners are keen to show, what they have Ava. And Flowers are part of it. They are special just like us", Angora replied without opening her Eyes and only felt Ava walking around and talking about how happy she was Look out for flowers with the purple and white Blossoms._

  
_"Can we have a look at them together Momy? Oh and then we can look for butterflies together? Please Momy?", Ava asked excitedly and nudged Angora with her paw._

  
_"Ava darling - I would like to rest yes? Go play a bit by yourself", Angora countered and Ava babbled that she would just have twice as much fun, for herself and for Angora, before the young kitten ran away._

_A few moments later, Angora got up, her existing Mother instinct made her feel something was wrong and she started looking for Ava._

_She found the young Kitten bent over a few Flowers, chewing a little and deeply immersed in the Situation._

_Angora crept cautiously closer and saw the countless purple and white petals scattered around Ava._

_Suddenly the kitten spat out a few remaining petals and the some Blood stuck to the leaves made Angora run an ice-cold shower over her back._

_"Ava - how much of the Flowers did you eat Darling?!", Angora wanted to know in Panic and at first only got a painful meow as an answer from her daugther._

  
_"Just a few of them Momy - they don’t taste as great as I thought - my stomach hurts", said Ava and Angora wanted to do something, she wanted to help her little Kitten, but the cyclamen poison, which could be fatal to Cats, already seemed to have spread in the Kitten's body, because suddenly Ava sank to the floor and made painful sounds._

_"Momy will get help Ava - everything will be fine", Angora wanted to run back into the house to alarm the People, when she heard the car was driving up the driveway , but Ava whimpered her Name and that she should stay._

_Angora didn't want to leave her child in danger alone, but if she doesn't get the Veterinary care she needs quickly after eating the poisonous Flower, it will only get worse for Ava._

  
_"I have to get our Owners over here, so they can help you Ava - you have to go to the Vet, if you just ate a few of the Flowers, he can still help you", said Angora, wanting to move away from the kitten - as Ava said the following sentence with a lot of strength._

_"A few hours ago I was fine Momy - I ate a lot of the beautiful Flowers - why is my stomach hurting so bad now Momy?"_

_Angora let out a loud meow, several times in a row, and it seemed to the beauty cat, like half an eternity passed by, until her Owners stormed out of the House, ran briefly past her, and bent over Ava._

_Angora wanted to get closer to her Kitten, but the crying of her Kitten broke her heart and the blood that ran out of the little mouth was too much for her and to painful - with a lot of strength Angora lay down next to her dying Child and wanted to give her the Warmth she needed._

_But when the little heart stopped beating and the Veterinarian whom the owners called, who ran into their garden, a world collapsed for Angora._

_It was too late to save her Child. Why hadn't she paid more attention?_

  
_Another blow was to hit the beautiful Cat days later, because its Owners had been unable to endure its even more aggressive nature, they did not understand that Angora was in the Process of mourning and did not want to see anyone - their owners placed her without hesitation or regret in an Animal shelter._

_Anogras Trust in the people was shaken and nearly destroyed._

_The only ray of hope was the day , when Bailey and Will came to the Shelter and gave her a ticket to a better life - it was the Day, when they took Angora with them to Horseland ..._

  
A Tear made its way down Angora's cheek and dripped onto the grass.

She had never told anyone about this Story and even if Ava died a long time ago, not a day goes by without thinking about her daughter - that Teeny is so damn similar in so many character trades. 

"I was careless for a moment, Ava knew it and something led her to eat this Cyclamen Flowers - my Owners at the time did not understand, that I had lost my Baby they blame me for she death - they screamed at me so many times....it was my fault - because of me little Ava died...", Angora finished her Story and her green eEes were looking into the Eyes from Shep.

But the Collie just shook his head. It wasn't Angora's fault. The Humans had failed and should not have any poisonous Flowers in their garden, if they let animals run around outside.

"It wasn't your fault Angora", said Shep, and Angora just shook her head.

She should have been more careful and towards her Owners, she was so disappointed, because they should have gotten the Vet faster towards the Country House.

"I hadn't even had the chance to say Goodbye to Ava. And Teeny reminds me so much of Ava - I don't want to lose someone to a dangerous Flower again...I don´t want someone who means so much to me, to be poisoned again"

Shep took a step towards Angora and also at by Risk of hissing or hitting her paw at him, Shep got closer, but he didn't care - he rubbed his head on Angora's shoulder and she admitted it.

It was a bittersweet Moment , when she realized that she didn't always have to be Mean and unfriendly to the friends, she cared about - and Angora also knew that the Shep wouldn't tell anyone this story....about her Story.

  
And Angora was extremely grateful for that.

  
**THE END**


End file.
